


Twin Suns

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: The Mandalorian meets a stranger in the deserts of Tatooine.
Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878646
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Twin Suns

The dewback beneath him creeps along in the desert heat. While the animal seems unbothered by it, Din Djarin is suffocating inside his armor. The cooling system within his helmet isn’t strong enough to compensate for such intense and endless heat. The suns will set eventually, but then the cold will follow. His armor will help but will not be nearly enough to keep him comfortable. Regardless, the life of a Mandalorain is not one of comfort. He will survive.

“It’s a fine creature,” an accented voice says. “But it tires.”

Din startles at the sudden appearance of a hooded man who hadn’t been there a moment ago. He watches as the man removes the small womp rat from his back, likely the spoils of a hunting trip. Womp rats aren’t very appetizing, but for the desperate, it is often a welcome gift. The dewback mewls happily when the carcass is offered to it. The man pats the dewback, then offers a small canteen of water to Din. Din shakes his head, but the man does not pull the canteen back.

“You will die before you arrive,” the man says. “Drink.”

Din eyes the tattered and dusty robes that have been repaired too many times. “You shouldn’t give away what you need,” he says.

The man smiles slightly from within an overgrown beard. It is the same smile that belongs to survivors. Din has seen it on some of the few survivors of the Empire’s genocides. “I’ll survive, my friend. I always do,” the man says. “But you have much further to go than I.”

Din nods slowly and accepts the water, noting the straw the man has provided. He releases the seals on his helmet, but does not remove it, and slips the straw to his parched lips. The man pats the dewback again, encouraging it to move again.

“Ret'urcye mhi,” the man says _. Maybe we’ll meet again._

Din whips around, but the man is gone. Not even a footprint remains in the great dunes of sand. He longs to search for the man who may once have been a Mandalorian, but the child is waiting for him and very possibly in danger. He wonders what might have caused the man to lose his helmet, to show his face to the twin suns of Tatooine. 

\----- 

“You ever see someone out in the Wastes?” the Mandalorian asks after handing a handful of credits to Peli in exchange for the repairs. The child is tucked in his arms, cooing happily. “An older man in a brown cloak.”

“Sounds like Old Ben, the crazy hermit,” Peli says, eyeing Calican’s body and wondering if she can get it out of here without attracting too much attention. “Supposedly he helps the ones who get lost out there. Now get out of here before some other hunter finds your kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my [Tumblr](https://geodax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
